Don't understand
by BlackDragonsSoul
Summary: 'I wonder Whats wrong with them? They used to work so good with each other'


**Okay, next Story, this time written for Omega-Kingt01 on Deviantart. This is based on her pic "Don't understand"**

**I hope it's good ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Transformers or the Pic.**

Megatron knew that something was wrong with Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream, after all the three of them used to work so great with another. They neve had any problems, but now... They were always fighting and Megatron didn't even know about what! Megatron turned as he heard the doors to the command center open, thinking that it was the three mechs, but to his luck it wasn't. It was just Rumble and Frenzy. They were probably looking for Soundwave. "Hey Boss, have you seen Soundwave somewhere?", asked Rumble. "Yeah, we've been looking for him everywhere!", said Frenzy. "Maybe he's fighting with Starscream and Shockwave again.", answerd Megatron before he then asked. "Do you two know about what the three of them are always fighting about?" Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other. "Soo that means you didn't get what they were fighting about?"  
"No how should I know?", Megatron was slightly angry, how could they know, but he couldn't? "Uuuuumm, Megatron, sir...The whole crew knows what the three of them are fighting about...", Rumble started. Megatron roared. THE WHOLE FRAGGING CREW KNEW? WHY DIDN'T HE KNOW? "What are .ABOUT!", roared Megatron. Rumble and frenzy got such a shock from Megatrons behavior, that the ran away, as soon as Meagtrons next victem stepped in: Ying-Yang. 'Great if there's one bot who can tell me what the frag is going on here, it's the one everybot talks to.', thought Megatron. He stod up straight again and asked Ying-Yang "Can you tell me why Soundwave, Shockwave and Starscream are fighting?" Ying-Yang wasn't even listening as he answered "Over you...Did you see my Datapad somewhere?" Well that answer beat Megatron up. His SIC, TIC and his best warrior were fighting over him? And He didn't notice? How dumb was he? The answer is: Really dumb. His whole crew had listend to them fighting or they figured it out alone. How could he not have gotten that? Wait, now that he thinks about it, he could rember a bit of their fighting. He could remeber Soundwave saying "Megatron, you and I will be together one day." Starscream had said "He will be mine." and Shockwave answered "He IS mine, so back off."  
Oh Mech how couldn't Megatron notice that? Great now he was losing his mind just because he had three mechs who were in love with him, and he liked each and every one of them. Okay Starscream was a traitor, but he was aslos sexy as pit. Soundwave had children, but who gives a damn about them? And Shockwave was very lolyal to him and the Decpticon cause... Oh Mech what should he do? He didn't want to hurt any of their feelings, and taking all three of them would be a bad idea, too. After all they didn't sound like they want to share...  
Megatron sighed again. Why did he have to ask? Just Why? Now he's never going to be able to look the three of them in the optics, or the optic. This is the worst thing that had ever happend to Megatron, it was worse that being a Gladiator, worse that starting a war, and defently worse than working with so many idiots. He was for the very first time, helpless. And he was felling even more helpless by the minuet, after all he was coming near the Rec-room where he was sure to find his SIC, TIC, and Shockwave.  
As he came in the rec-room he was right the three mechs that had started to make him worried were all sitting there waiting for him, no fighting.  
"Ah Lord Megatron, it's so nice to see you.",said Shockwave. "How are you feeling today, my glorious Leader?", Starscream asked without sarcasum in his voice. "Fact: Have bben waiting for you." said Soundwave with his, somewhat sexy, monotone voice.  
Before any of them could go on, Megatron yelled out "I LOVE EACH ONE OF YOU!", with out noticing it. All four of them blushed as the realised what had just been yelled in the rec-room. It was very silent before Megatron had been thrown to the floor by three frames, which all of them had started to yell "Oh Megatron we love you ,too!"  
Megatron sighed again, he knew that this wasn't going to go well. He then looked down at the three frame,a nd thought 'To PIT with this. I'm happy they're happy, we're all happy and thats how it's going to be.'  
And that was how it was, too.


End file.
